


first impressions

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: ???? Idk like they're frenemies a lil, M/M, Romantic Fluff, ike ??? They kiss :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bodhi’s first impression of the good captain is hardly impressive. the man is a typical by the book, rule abiding type of person. it isn't bad but it doesn't exactly scream interesting. he’s wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'all gotta keep in mind that i haven't seen the movie yet so idk their personalities could be far off from what ivewritten.

bodhi’s first impression of the good captain is hardly impressive. the man is a typical by the book, rule abiding type of person. it isn't bad but it doesn't exactly scream interesting.

 

he’s wrong.

 

they fight once; bodhi does something even he admits was stupid, but cassian blows up, and there's yelling and even a shove. bodhi’s not exactly a patient man but tries to exercise some cool, throwing cassian a dirty look before making to exit the hangar. it’s late, and there are no more than three people in the hangar all together.

 

his blood is still running hot and his anger is still high when cassian grabs his wrist and yanks bodhi towards him.

 

tensing, he doesn't know what he’s expecting, a punch or an apology?

 

neither. he gets pushed against the nearest x wing and cassian’s mouth, he realizes, is soft and hot.

 

the x wing digs into his back uncomfortably but that's hardly important when cassian’s hand loosens on his wrist and an arm slides to his waist. bodhi gasps, tilting his head and slipping his tongue across the seam of cassian’s mouth. he relaxes, not quite as tense as he was before and tangles a hand in cassian’s hair. they hardly have a height difference but bodhi feels small when cassian takes charge of their kiss, fingers tightening against bodhi’s hip and pulling him impossibly close.

 

they break apart panting.

 

“kniff, captain, didn't know you had it in you,” bodhi breathes, abruptly shutting up when cassian runs a thumb over his bottom lip.

 

“there is a lot more,” cassian smiles so dearly that his dimple appears, “that you don't know about me.”

 

bodhi’s stomach flops and he links hands with cassian, “always a good time to find out,” he says as he leads cassian out of the hangar.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway ! Can't wait to see bodhicassian invent love on dec 16 when ro comes out


End file.
